The growth attributes and physical characteristics of a conifer tree contribute to the value assessed that tree after a commercial harvest. Such value may be measured by the stem quality, volume of wood and wood quality measures such as strength and stiffness. The earlier these characteristics can be accurately assessed, the more a given site can be planted with trees that provide larger volume and more desirable wood characteristics per acre.